Twin Wing
by IceGoddesss
Summary: "We would be honored to join in your company." We both looked into the other eye, to look for confirmation. "But sir, we will only join at one condition." Is this where our adventure all started? Or did it already began?
1. Chapter 1

**General warnings: ** OC-centric , AU, Violence ( though it will come later), Language ( again later)_  
_

**Summary****: **I never thought I would sing in front of the whole world with Her. But then again, when That happened. I hoped this is all a dream. But is Kami expecting we would fight them and win? They are with thousands or millions and us, we are with two. Me and Her.  
Destroying them was next to impossible! My only desire or wish is to survive with Her. **Nothing** else cares for me now anymore. OC- centric

"Talking"

Words: 1,895, not bad for my first fanfic. ( I think?)

**Tsubasa's POV**

* * *

**Story: Wings**

**Chapter one: How it started.**

Stupid me….

How did I end here again?  
Oh yeah. My best friend, who _would never let me sing with her in public with the greatest song writer in the world nearby.  
_**(Annoyed percentage heading to 30%, 35%)**

Wonderful.

I wonder if I still can run away….

"Let's go Tsubasa!"

I'm guessing that's a no.  
I guess I have to sing now. What song shall I sing?  
Oh yeah, I can sing the Christmas song, because well today is Christmas and my birthday.

"We will now sing... uh our self-made song: Christmas List.

(_Tsubasa)_

(Other girl named Miku)

**(Both)**

_Merry, Merry Christmas~_

_Happy Holidays!_

_Is all I hear?_

While I'm shrouded in darkness and harsh fears.

Mother couldn't pay the bills this month.

She's unable to speak, her sickness worsening.

_Father doesn't care, he drinks, party._

_Stealing women like they going out of business._

_While mother cries because she works so hard._

**I am helplessly watching, watching everything go by me slow.**

**I want things too you know.**

**But I close my mouth and take what I deserve.**

**No ipad, no phone because money doesn't grow on trees or in flowers.**

**So I keep to myself and do my best.**

**While the voices of those haunt me.**

**They got their wish.**

I guess their "Santa" love them more

But this Christmas I can't get what I would like

But if there is a wish that I could make

**Is for my mom to be happy again**

**To take away her sickness**

**And unshackle her from her struggles**

**Is there any magic that would keep us warm from a wicked winter?**

**That would blow out the candles and turn on the bulbs?**

**Sometimes the anger is a bit much**

_I close my eyes trying to become someone else_

_But every time I open them I am enlightened by more darkness of myself_

_Father punched me today and strangled my pet_

I hate him.

Wish the Aliens would abduct him and poke scalpels into his hard head.

**Dear Diary.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**While I relapse into my nightmare of dreams.**

**The wounds deeper now.**

**The scars spreading.**

**Wish the angels would come for mother and I.**

**Take us away to a faraway land.**

**Away from horrible reality of life itself.**

**So merry Christmas.**

**While I die in my dreams.**

**And wake up in blood.**

**Because in my insanity, I relapsed yet again.**

**Staring at my **_**Christmas List **_**that would never be checked off.**

**Mumbling dark lullabies to myself.**

**Until my voice falls short . . .**

_**Happy holidays to you.**_

**(Silent percentage heading to 50%, 60%)**

"That was absolutely wonderful!"

The famous black-haired man started to clap. The other people also started to all chanted "MORE, MORE!"

My head hurt from all the screaming._**  
**_**(Loudness percentage heading to 70%, 75%)**

Miku walked to me with a worried face. She asked: "Are you fine Tsubasa?"

I nodded my head, knowing that Miku would worry too much. Her worried face lessened, but didn't go away. She asked: "Another song Tsubasa?"

I nodded.

She asked again: "What about Black Feathers, I can do this solo right?"

I nodded again.

She said to the crowd: "Everyone, I will sing solo now."

All we got was more screaming and clapping. It hurt.** (Loudness heading to 80%, 81%, 82%) **

Miku stepped further to the crowd and said "I made this song alone. It is called Black Feathers."

She took a deep breath _**(Exact 1.5 seconds.)**_ and:

_Upside down._

_Around and around._

_You go._

_Flapping your wings._

_With a burn in their seams._

_Inside your happiness glows._

_Cuts and bruises is your canvas._

_Been through wars that no one seen._

_Traveling though the skies._

_Harsh wind blows._

_Hunger screams._

_Food is scarce.  
_

_And yet you still fly.  
_

_Your world is dangerous.  
_

_Survival the key.  
_

_Swooping soaring screeching._

_Each day is the same yet a little different._

_Watching people below._

_Chattering with friends._

_Your language is different._

_But the sun understands._

_Even the rain._

_That swept your nest away._

_A little strange._

_But that's what defines you._

_Just a little bird._

_A small little angel._

_Who brought joy to a sad heart._

_Your presence graced in a bowl of sunshine._

_Thank you for teaching me._

_**That the smallest things in life.**_

_**Means the most.**_

_(Hook. (4x))_

_Upside down._

_Around and around._

_You go._

_Flapping your wings._

_With a burn in their seams._

_Inside your happiness glows._

_Little Ferris Wheel._

_Taking me on a joy ride of understanding._

_With a twist and a turn._

_A jerk and curve._

_You define freedom._

_My un-caged bird._

_My little Ferris Wheel._

_Fly away._

_Let your chirps tell your story._

_Let your wings flap their glory._

_Shedding black feathers._

_Your special letters._

_Decorated on my soul._

_From your heart of gold._

It was silent again,**(Silent percentage heading to 67%, 70%****)** until everyone started to scream and clap again.

It hurt again

Miku stepped besides me ones again. Her worried face came back **(Worry heading to 59%, 60%)**and she asked: "Are you really fine, Tsubasa?"

I shook my head, knowing that lying was useless. I said: "Don't worry; I can handle this at least for a few hours."

Miku nodded, but I saw that she stepped closer and silently looked at me to see if I really wasn't hurting. **(Worry heading to 64%, 66%)**

"My turn?" I asked.

Miku nodded. I stepped further from Yukine's side and saw that it worried her**( Worry heading to 67%, 68%)**, but I quickly nodded to her to show that I was still good.

"I also made this song alone, it's called: Roses are Black "

_In my world._

_Roses aren't red._

_Violets aren't blue._

_No longer know love, because my twin, they slew._

_Never can I forget._

_But remember._

_That bloody December._

_I swallowed the ink._

_From the madness of my pen._

_Suffocated my pain in a bath of white pills._

_Letting music be my suicide._

_As I broke away from my being._

_Becoming something new._

_Afraid of myself._

_Lost in my hatred and anger filled vices._

_Abused from a mental break down._

_Although this moment of my life is stained with blood._

_So will the song pages be stained with ink._

_My heart though blackened, hints sparks of hopeful links . . ._

_Hark Dark angels._

_Shadows dancing on my walls._

_Eyes diluted with hallucinations beams._

_Remember, remember my bloody December._

_Where near the ashen fireplace cried mother._

_Crocodile tears, and spiked hearts._

_A picture is worth a thousand words._

_A broken moment worth a thousand heartaches._

_Remember, Remember my bloody December._

_Where New Years eve._

_Was where we would grieve._

_Mother placing her tears in a pot of dirt._

_She said it grow my dear it will grow._

_From our pain and hurt it will grow._

_It will grow._

_Remember, remember my bloody December._

_Where through the dirt broke a fragile life._

_A single black rose._

_That mother said would grow, would grow._

_So remember every December._

_That black rose will grow._

_It will grow._

_And grow._

_Letting us know._

_That from the dark something beautiful glows._

_Roses are black._

_Greed is green._

_Just like the revenge in my heart that seeds._

_I will forgive but I will never forget._

_The hatred for such actions I will never regret._

_Black petals of each rose bloom._

_Pasted to my notebook, to evaporate my inner gloom._

_The piano voices sings._

_The mouth plays it's out of tune keys._

_Because I will sing and sing._

_Until my victory bell rings._

_Remember, remember my bloody December._

_Forever and ever engraved in the limber._

_The grave still shines._

_The hate still vines._

_But deep inside._

_I've become more alive._

_The rose may be black._

_Flaunting its thorns._

_But never forlorn._

_Only beautiful._

_Beautiful._

_Like your smile._

_Lost in a cloudy while._

_Up in the sky._

_Aperi spiritu alis._

_Fuge, fuge, o fuge._

_Sicut fatuo._

_De fractos lullaby._

_Open your spirit wings._

_Fly, fly, and fly._

_Just like the wisp._

_Of my broken lullaby._

_Sis tu diligere~_

The crowd started to scream, clap and I heard whistling.

It hurts again.

Yukine walked to me and smiled. She hold my hand, she worries too much. **(Her worry was 70%)**

The black-haired man asked: "That was wonderful girls, but Tsubasa what language were those last words?"

I answered in a monotone: "They were of my home land, _sir._" **(Disrespect heading to 20%, 25%)**

"Ah, of course Tsubasa, things that are home-like always makes more _emotion_." **(Disrespect heading in fast speed to 60% , 70%)**

"Tsubasa and Miku, how would you think about a contract with my company, say yes and I will make you two the famous people on the world." **(Intrigued heading to 70%, 80%)**  
I saw Miku started to smile and to the end she had a full-blown grin.

I want to sing, but my condition. **(Incapable heading to 40%, 50%)**

I also Miku's face started to frown, started to think about _me._ **(Worry 88%)**But I know that if I didn't do it, Miku wouldn't do it either._  
_So I guess I'm gonna do it... I stepped to Miku and said: "It's fine Miku, I want to do it and I won't do it without _you._" _  
_Miku nodded and we said together to the black-haired man:"We would be honored to join in your company." We both looked into the other eye, to look for confirmation.

"But sir, we will only join at one condition."

**_Is this where our adventure all started?_**

**_Or did it already began?_**

* * *

Okay, so let's get one thing straight. I know very little about life as a celebrity, or how you will become one and I found very little information in my research. So I went with the flow.

I just thought that if you can sing good and if someone who is higher up- in a big company or something- heard you singing, they become interesting in you and BAM they ask you. Of course after letting you sing some other songs, for showing that you can sing other sort songs than that and letting them know which sort songs fit with you.

**Please,** if you know a lot about things like this let me know and I can do that in the next chapters!

I guess have a wonderful vacation everybody! What did you think of Tsubasa and Miku? This is my first Fanfiction, so I'm nervous… I'm hoping that I didn't do _too_ badly.

**Review** please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto.**

**Words of this chapter: 2,016**

**Beta:** Not yet.

* * *

**General warnings:** Language, Violence, War, OC-centric, death, gore, AU, etc.

**Summary: **I never thought I would sing in front of the whole world with Her. But then again, when That happened. I hoped this is all a dream. But is Kami expecting we would fight them and win? They are with thousands or millions and us, we are with two. Me and Her.  
Destroying them was next to impossible! My only desire or wish is to survive with Her. **Nothing** else cares for me now anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wanted you guys to know at least a bit from Tsubasa and Miku's past. The past from people always comes later (in anime or manga). If you guys/girls knew more about their past, then you would know more about their personality.

And no Tsubasa and Miku aren't completely based on me. I just wanted to try out the first person pov.

Naruto characters aren't going to come until chapter 3 or 4, I don't really know.

This chapter is writing in _Italics._

**Commander**

_**Special.**_

Special.

* * *

**Twin Wing: Past Hometown.**

* * *

_It's a dark night. Eve is lying down, panting in a dense scrub. She trills over her whole body and tries to keep her convulsive arms and legs steady. She can't be afraid. Yesterday she has seen what happens when you are. She takes a deep breath in hope that her shocking body finally becomes quiet again. The smell of earth tickles her nose... the earth of her hometown. Her stomach retracts._

_In the distance she hears suppressed cries and screams. Occasional shrieks a cry through the night. Eve scrambles to her feet and tries to see anything between the shrubs. She knows where the cottage is, even though the night is like black ink. The moon keeps itself hiding between the clouds- perfect to rob the village, found the Commander. Dark figures walk around the cottages. Small, quick and nimble. Are her Dad and Mother going to be surprised in their sleep? Maybe they are gone. But she knows they are there. Her heart throbs in her throat. Hopefully they won't resist, because then the worst will happen._

_The first children come running and throw the spoils in a heap, mostly food and drink. The Commander standing next to the heap. Suddenly He looks over his shoulder to Eve._

**What are you doing?**

_He snarls. Hastily she stands upright. She prays that the Commander does not see or smell her fear. __**I can smell fear. **__He said yesterday. _

**Come here ,****then you can keep an eye on things.**

_He kicked His foot against a sack of grain. With a little heart Eve stands besides the stolen food. _

**Make sure no one is coming.**

_Suddenly someone screams heartbreaking, the sound cuts through the night. It's a scream of pain. Howl, whine of misery. Eve almost cringes. Almost. But then she changes her mind. Do not be afraid! A cottage stands in flames. And there another, and another. Eve gritted her teeth together in order to restrain. She wants to help her fellow villagers; she wants to help extinguish the fire, to help her parents. She remains motionless standing. Rule number one: Who tries to escape, is killed. Every day the Commander repeats His threat and yesterday He really did._

_Eve becomes nauseous every time she thinks about it. The Commander takes His rifle and shoots once in the air. Immediately everyone comes running up, arms full of the latest booty. Who nothing had with him/her, they would hide behind another in hopes that the Commander does not see it. Before they further leave He counts every child, one for one, to see if everybody is returned after the rob._

_Eve knows what to do. She and some other children must carry the booty. Heavy loaded she follows the group, who disappear in the dense scrub._

**Hurry! **_  
_

_But Eve wants so badly to turn around one more time, to see if her cottage stands on fire. Maybe she can catch a gleam of her parents….. The Commander gives her a hard push with the back of His rifle. Stumbling Eve runs away and her village disappears from view. She has trouble to follow the group. The booty is heavy as hell and her barefoot are swollen. But the Commander walks right behind her._

**You know what will happen if you can't follow, right brat?**

_Eve feels His hot breath on her neck. With the heavy load on her back she tries to catch up to the others, because she knows Rule Number 2: Who can't follow, is going down. Hastily she catches up to the others, with the Commander on her heels. She intends to makes sure that she stands in front or in the center of the group, tomorrow morning._

_The further they move away from her village, the harder it is to get ahead and walk. Laboring they walk through the dense forest. The journey seems to take hours and with every step Eve takes, she walks further from her home. Almost when Eve fears that she no longer maintains it, and that she will go through her legs and fall. The Commander gives the sign that they will stop. _

**Here we will pass the night.**

_With a short jerk of His head, He points to a small clearing in the forest. Exhausted the children let themselves sit (More like have a sigh of relief and then fall on the ground) on the ground. _

**First bring the weapons and the food here!**

_ Laborious everyone scrambles to her/his feet __**(More like the Strong/experience ones stepping on the Weaker ones to get up, Pathetic) **__and with their last strength, they do what was asked._

_**(Ordered, we are just children. Who are we to go against them?)**_

_When Eve delivers the food, she suddenly feels how empty her stomach is. Did she actually eat today? She can't remember anymore._

* * *

**_Then again did We stay here for days? Months? Years? Even if We wanted to ask anyone they say they can't remember either, they say you shouldn't care about that._**

**_The only thing you should remember is to Survive._**

**_To keep the heart beating._**

**_Ba-dump_**

**_Ba-dump_**

**_Ba-dump_**

**_Ba-dump ._**

**_Ba-dump._**

**_Just like that._**

**_To Survive._**

**_Not to kill._**

**_But that is…_**

**_Naive._**

**_How foolishly naïve._**

**_But then again how old are We? I can't remember… I think ten? Eleven? Twelve?_**

**_If We try to remember, it is only going to hurt more, more and more, right?_**

* * *

_In the dark Eve tries to search for Alice, a girl who is… How much older?_

* * *

**_Can't remember anymore._**

**_Only care for…_**

**_Ba-dump._**

**_Ba-dump._**

* * *

_Eve wants to sleep close to her._

* * *

**_We shouldn't care for someone._**

**_Feelings will get in the way…Like water to fire. Like a shield to bullets._**

**_We can't let feelings judge us. Our decision. Our personality._**

**_It will interfere with our surviving chance._**

* * *

(But that one is already so small; will it hurt to have more fun?)

(To live a little, in this world of war, blood and death)

(We know there is more to life than _this.)_

(To be mistreated by narrow-minded fools and their prejudices, that there is more to human emotions than the frosty blankness that we endured each day here. We are _not_ a simple child- in body perhaps, but not in mind-and so We will clung to the life others in Our place Knew that would've fallen by now, because We _know. _Know that this life wasn't the vibrant shades of joy that all loves could be tinted with. And so We wait. We wait and bide her time, because We know that there was ''one day.'' A day where We could escape and have _life _again.)

(One day...)

* * *

**_Naive._**

**_How foolishly naive._**

**_Just care for us._**

**_No other, just us._**

**_And our heart._**

**_Ba-dump._**

**_Ba-dump._**

**_This is a world of war._**

**_It's making me laugh about ideas of life, freedom or peace._**

**_Because I will break the truth to you._**

**_There is no such thing as PEACE in this world._**

**_Freedom is nothing but a far-off dream, that will probably never reach._**

**_This is the world where we live in, no fairy tale where everything comes to a good ending. Because there are no good endings in the real world._**

**_I remember the first time We had a knife pressed in our hands, by the Commander._**

**_To Injure._**

**_To Kill._**

**_I remember when We were only three years old and We were quietly ushered off to fight along with three dozen or so similarly aged orphan children in a grassy field._**

**_At that time Our hands had shaken at the mere thought of spilling blood and We had thrown the knife down and refused to fight._**

**_I remember the fear, the anger and the thought of killing anyone?_**

**_I remember how the Commander had punished Us for not fighting and killing._**

**_I remember the pain, the tears, the humiliation, the blood and the scars._**

**_We are not the only child that was thrown into the battlefield._**

**_We are not the only child that was forced to kill._**

**_And I'm sure there will never be a last one._**

**_I wonder if the other children remember the doctrines while on the battlefield-protect the soldiers/Commander by standing in front to act like human shields, fight for the pathetic country, uphold the honor of dying like a human shields, etc, etc...-Because We know for a fact that we don't._**

**_All that actually matters is to fucking Survive._**

**_But We are not as foolish as We were back then._**

**_We know the Commander don't care for Our live._**

**_We know full well that most everyone looked down to us. (Except the children)_**

**_We know that no one would care if we die.  
It's no concern if the little dirty wrench becomes another casualty on the battlefield. No big lose, really._**

**_I want to prove them wrong. I want to prove them all wrong._**

**_I want get powerful._**

**_I will kill them all!_**

**_Except the children, they are innocent and no matter how many people they have killed I will _not_ kill them. They did not want this; they were taking after burning down their village. (Just like me.)_**

**_I will change_**

**_I want all of them to think back of what they had done._**

**_I want all humans to think back to all the sins they made._**

**_Even..._**

**_Even if I had to go again in the pit of unadulterated terror and pure madness, of mindless insanity! Though I promised that I will never go back there. For this I fucking will!_**

* * *

Is it so wrong to want to _belong?_

... Is it so wrong to want to be noticed by them? To be acknowledged by them? To be _accepted_?

... Is it so wrong to know that all you're chasing after is only a distant dream, but _still_ going on and chasing after it, anyways?

* * *

The end.

Please review me or PM me how I'm doing

I also would be very happy if you point out all the mistakes I made. I know this Character name is Eve, but do not worry you will get it later. I'm worried if my story isn't good enough, so please tell me when you see any plot mistakes or anything like that.

This is my first Fanfic, so please understand if the plot is a little boring. English isn't my first language so excuse me for making mistakes. I think that English was my third, fourth language. I'm fairly young ( trust me), so I think that it was good for my _age._

... I really don't know what to say any further soooo...

Bye Bye

IceGoddesss.


End file.
